Leopard
by chubchild22
Summary: Professor Strange takes in a new test subject and infuses him with the DNA of a Leopard and Catwoman's DNA. He learns how to control his new self from Catwoman and while doing that they grow together. OC/Catwoman. First story for me so give me helpful criticism. The beginning is rough. I own nothing, except my OC.
1. Chapter 1

I never expected things to change. Never really thought that I could become something more than a lowly thought of minion. But you'll never guess what happened next. Before I knew it I had risen on the food chain here in Arkham. I could strike back with the force of a leopard, one of the strongest big cats known to man. I was supposed to be just another test subject for Professor Hugo Strange, but then everything changed. I'm now a predator, a mere scratch among the perfect complexion of humanity, sure. Many others would find my change a … disadvantage, but I like to think of it as an evolution. I am no longer an ordinary minion. I am Leopard.

Chapter 1

It all started when I had first started out working at Arkham. My name, Wyatt Fellin. I have short curly blond hair, tan skin, and definition.

I work for Penguin. I mostly work with these two other guys, Reggie and Manny. We patrol right in front of Penguin's museum. Reggie is a black man that nobody messes with. He isn't mean for no reason though. He doesn't talk much, but he seems cool. He is so buff, he could knock you out with the flick of his finger. Manny, on the other hand, is a country guy. He finds everything funny. One time Reggie spit and Manny laughed like it was the funniest thing he ever saw. Reggie knocked him out cold after that like it was nothin'. I keep my distance from them both. I could take Manny, but Reggie? Forget it!

It was especially cold this morning. I held the ends of my sleeves over my hands. I looked out over the edge right in front of the museum to find one of the guards asleep. He was in a very strange position. It looked very uncomfortable. Then I found another guard in an unusual pose, and then two more. I was extremely confused.

"Hey! Hey guys, come look at this!" I called over Reggie and Manny. Manny ran over, but Reggie took his sweet time.

"What the! What the heck do yall think they're doin'?" asked Manny in a thick country accent that could sometimes be hard to understand. Reggie just looked at me, then back at the goons and shook his head.

"That is one weird way to go to sleep, that's for sure." I blurted. Reggie walked closer to me, and to be honest I was terrified at first.

"Well they be sleepin', but not the way that you be thinkin'." Explained Reggie, "They're knocked out. They asleep in that kinda way." I looked back at the goons. I tried to focus on the one closest to us. I checked his forehead and I found a bruise. A big black and blue bump had formed on his head. It also went down to his cheek. The whole side of his face seemed like a big lump of bruise.

"Do yall think it was the Batman?" asked Manny quite frightened. Reggie shook his head.

"Nah, man. I heard that the Bat had some s*** with the Joker to take care of." Spoke Reggie. He shook his head and walked away, bat in hand. I scratched a part of my head under my beanie. Manny just stared into space. I noticed a bit of drool coming out at the corner of his mouth.

I walked slowly trying to think of whom else would do that to the goons. It wouldn't be another villain. It was a weird respect that they all kind of had toward each other. I walked beyond the corner of the museum and started heading to the back of it. Alone, just me and my thoughts. Well at least that was what I thought.

I heard a slight tap like someone had just jumped behind me. I turned to find the one who had to be the culprit of knocking out those goons. Catwoman. I went to punch her with my right hand but she countered. She blocked my arm and drop kicked me in the gut. I fell and she pounced on me. I quickly grabbed both of her hands and flipped her over me.

"Oh, well done. No one has ever reversed my reversal." She scandalously spoke to me.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself." I complimented as I put my fists up.

"Oh do you really want to fight me. Wow, typical goon." She spat as she crossed her arms and looked away from me. I put my arms down and opened my mouth in aw.

"That is very offensive. I am one in a kind." I told her very dignified.

"Wow. You really aren't like the others. They would have… Oh right. I need to get going. Sorry sweetie." She whispered all sexy to me. Then she stepped back as I put my fists up. She leaned back and her leg flew up. Her heel landed right in my gut. I bent down in pain. I saw her bringing her other leg over to kick me in the side of my head so I bent even lower. Her foot ended up hitting me in the back and I fell over. She stood up straight, I guess she thought that she beat me, but I didn't move. She walked away, and then rounded the corner of the building.

I quickly got up, holding my gut, and ran around the corner. I found Catwoman around Manny's neck, choking him out. I grabbed the potted plant next to me and held it over my head. Manny dropped to the ground with Catwoman jumping off of him. I threw the heavy potted plant at her. When she noticed it she gasped. She tried to jump out of the way but the pot seemed to hit her in the head.

I walked over to her. She lay flat out on the ground. I bent down and lifted up her hand. I let it go and watched it drop to the ground. I thought to myself _**Oh dear lord. Is she dead? **_I reached down to her neck as Reggie ran over. I felt a pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief. Not typical goon behavior.

"Oh! Dude. Why you feelin' her up. She be out cold and you touchin' her. Perv!" Reggie yelled at me, proving that he got the wrong idea of what I was doing.

"No, that's not what I'm doing! I was checking to feel if she had a pulse." I explained to him.

"Yeah, sure. You was checking the pulse of her boobies that be fo' sho'!" he told me shaking his head as he walked away.

"Reggie I really was checking her pulse!" I yelled back to him. I would never do that to a lady, awake or knocked out. I stood up, "So Reg! What do we do with her?"

"I dunno know. You knock her out, you figure this out." He explained and continued to walk away. I moved the broken pieces of pottery off of her and scooped her up. She lay face up in my arms.

"Um… I actually wouldn't mind right now if you woke up and left… Anytime now… Ugh!" I was talking to myself. She wasn't waking up now or anytime soon. I put her sitting up on the steps, but she just fell over. Great. It was okay though because Penguin was out talking to Professor Strange and hopefully won't be back too soon. With my luck that wasn't likely.

I started pacing back and forth walking around Manny's body… MANNY'S BODY! I jumped down next to him and felt his neck with two fingers. There was a pulse and yet again I breathed a sigh of relief. I checked over the railing to see if the guards down there had awakened yet. They were up, doing their rounds, and all was good.

Then all was not good.

"Hey! Hey you up there! Beanie!" I looked down to find a goon yelling at me. Reggie had walked back over to me. I looked back at the guard and I pointed to myself to confirm whether he was actually talking to me, "Yeah you! You see the person who attacked us?" I knew it was Catwoman, but I couldn't let them know that they'd come up here and kill her.

"Yeah we di…" I covered Reggie's mouth and thus my first mistake. He grabbed my hand and twisted my arm. He pushed me up against the wall of the museum.

"You wanna cover up mah mouth now, do yah?" he was furious.

"Ow, Reggie, Reggie, wait a second," he twisted my arm more, "OW! Wait please. We can't tell them that we have Catwoman or that we even saw her."

"Why is that? And you better tell me before I bust yah arm off." He threatened.

"Okay, okay. If we do they'll come get her. Ow. You want to be responsible for her death? OW! Do you?" I asked him. He tightened his grip and then threw me to the ground.

"No. I guess not. I'm still thinking about if I want to be responsible for yours though." He told me in a very angry tone. Reggie had no problem with my death because he was mad at me. Reggie didn't like any of us and was easily agitated.

"That's fine, just not hers." I told him as I stared at her.

"Why all of a sudden you be up on her like she yo girl?" he asked me still pissed, but he legitimately seemed interested.

"I don't really know. I guess because I almost killed her and that would kill me in itself. I could never do that to someone." I explained to him. He looked around with his eyebrows up and then back to me.

"Then why the hell did you join these people? They kill people for a livin' and they don't care." He told me like I was the crazy one.

"I don't know, but why did you join in? You wouldn't kill her," I asked him and he started to turn away, "Hey! You can't deny it, I saw you care too."

"It's just, you don't hurt girls. Now you, you'd be gone in a split second, but… ladies be different yah know." He told me in a very serious, emotional side that I had never seen before. I looked back at Catwoman. She didn't look harmful. She looked delicate and alone. She had nobody.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I realized what was happening and quickly got up, "Okay, back to work!" I saw Reggie look at me and he smiled. He gave me a face because he knew what was happening too.

Manny started to come to. He got to his knees and shook his head. He stayed like that for a moment.

"Wow. What the hell happened? My neck hurts," he jumped back when he noticed Catwoman, "What the… Why is she here?" He pointed to her, but stayed far from her like she was a disease and he didn't want to get infected.

"Manny, it's alright, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." I told him. He looked shocked still as he looked from me to Catwoman and back and forth. Then he calmed down and got up.

"Okay, okay, but what are we doing with her?" He asked me. I didn't know the answer to his question. What were we doing with her? I mean I knew why I didn't want to let her go. She really took into consideration about how I acted. To her I wasn't a typical goon.

It was at that very moment that what I didn't want to happen most was going to happen.

"Oh no." I let out, as I turned and picked up Catwoman. Penguin was coming. She was the entire reason that he had gone to Strange. He was making a plan to stop her from stealing his money and now, thanks to me I was going to be the ending of it all.

I didn't know where to go with her. Penguin was heading up the steps to the museum that were located to the left of the museum, where I patrol. I walked right of the museum, where Reggie patrolled.

"Hey man, whatcha be doin' with her?" he asked me.

"Penguin's coming. I can't just let him get her, he'll kill her and it'll be all my fault." I explained to him worried as I looked for a place to hide her.

"Won't that be a good thing for you, I mean like he will hook you up yah know. You really think that she was gonna get wit you anyway?" He told me like whatever was about to happen was a good thing.

"Goon, you! What do you have there in yah hands, huh?" Penguin snapped from behind me. I turned around to find Penguin smiling that creeper smile that he had, "Oh! It's beautiful, just gorgeous! Heh-heh- Ha ha! I nevah would ah thought that a bozo like you goons could evah stop a she-devil like herself. But yah did, and I love you for it. Now if you'll just hand her over, now?" He held out his hand and smiled like he was accepting an award or prize. I couldn't just hand her over to have her die. I hesitated at first.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." I stated, not believing that it actually came out of my mouth.

"Yah what?" he spat at me.

"I, uh, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because you're just gonna kill her that's why."

"Just when I thought I was startin' to like yah, but you pick your battles and yah just made one with me. Well this works out for me because I needed someone and I guess my mind has been made up," he sneered as he turned to his following goons, "Get 'em." The goons started walking towards me. I laid Catwoman down and put my fists up like I was ready to fight, but I just kept walking backwards until I felt hands on my shoulders. I turned around to find Reggie.

"Reg, what are yah doin'?" I asked him.

"I tried to tell yah that you was makin' the wrong decision. I'm sorry," he mumbled as he through his fist into my face. I blacked out, and that was that.

. . .

My eyes flickered open to a bright light. I died, they had killed me I had thought, but than I noticed a strange figure walking about the small room that I was in. He was looking at me as he wrote things on his clipboard. He still hadn't noticed that I had awakened. He turned and walked to a table, it had many papers and small gadgets on it, tools of some sort. He then picked up a small device, I couldn't tell what it was at the moment. Then he pressed a button on it and began to speak.

"Subject 2925 is showing extreme results. DNA and physical characteristics have changed immensely. I shall continue to record data. This is recording number three." He talked in a very deep voice. He was bald and wore a white lab coat. He pressed a button again and turned to me. I could see he had circle framed glasses and a grey beard. I put my head down on the medical bed that I had been put on. I realized that I was strapped down to it by my wrists and ankles, "Ah, I see you have awakened. Tell me, do you feel any different?"

"Well," I realized how dry my mouth was. I looked down at my body, it was covered in a long paper gown of sorts. It was very thin, but I was also wearing underwear, thank the lord. I looked back at him, "I do feel changed. What did you do to me?"

"My dear boy, I have performed an experiment that has seemed to work rather well. You see, I have infused into your body some of the DNA from someone with unique attributes, I have also infused the DNA of a fierce predator." He told me in a maniacal manner.

"You mean that your telling me that I have someone else's DNA and some animal's DNA?!" I yelled to him sounding very worried. My ears ached. Whatever I was infused with had good hearing because I hurt myself when I raised my voice. I also started to feel something by my butt. I felt it along my leg and it moved. It was very fluffy and I seemed to control it. I held my head up to look down at it and when I saw what it was I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a tail. It was a dull yellow with black dots on it. The dots seemed to form U's. I gulped rather loudly, but I don't know if it was loud because of my new hearing or if I was just really worried.

"Exactly what predator have you infused with me?" I asked him very slowly and filled with fear. He hesitated.

"A big cat. The leopard." He told me.

"And what about the person that you used?" I asked even more frightened. He smiled and walked towards me.

"The very woman that you tried to save." He answered and rather sinisterly.

"_Catwoman_." I whispered to myself.

"Yes indeed, the so called **Cat**woman." He added a lot of emphasis on the cat part of her name.

"So what are you trying to turn me into some sort of human and cat hybrid?!" I yelled at him. He backed up to his table slowly and grabbed a needle. I realized now that I was sitting up and practically breaking the restraints that held me to the bed. I had a new strength that I never knew of, now I had the power of a leopard. I noticed that my arms were quite dark in color and had small forming black dots much like on… my tail.

"Now, no need to get upset. We have taken good care of your friend the Catwoman." He looked up to a vent on the wall like that was where she was. I could see that he was preparing to inject the needle into me as he walked closer. He held it behind his back like I didn't know he had it. I had to take action. I ripped my right arm out of the restraint and he lunged for me. I grabbed his wrist right below the needle. I ripped my other arm out of the restraint and grabbed his other wrist. I could feel my anger pushing me forth as my legs torn the cuffs off of my ankles.

"How would you like to be injected?! I mean it's only fair if you are gonna use it on me, why can't I use it on you?!" I yelled at him as I turned his own hand around and stabbed the needle into his neck. He gagged as he slowly fell to the floor.

I realized what just happened, because of anger I… I… I don't even know what I did to him. Did I kill him, did I knock him out, I don't know. I saw test tubes on his table. I walked over to them, wobbling, getting use to my tail, hearing, and enhanced seeing. I got to the table and smashed each and every tube. Liquids squirted everywhere. I was about to go for the vent when I noticed my clothes on a chair in the corner. I picked up my pants, belt, boots, lucky hat, and fingerless gloves. I couldn't find my shirt. Where was it? Why would they hide my shirt?

I ripped off my hospital gown and quickly saw a possible reason why they might not want me to wear a shirt. My chest was rather whitish, down to my abs. I twisted to see my shoulder and back and found that it also had some small black dot patterns like my tail and arms. I looked at my hands again and found that my fingernails were sharp and black. They weren't long, barely passed the ends of my fingers, but were like claws nonetheless. I checked my feet and found the same black nails and spotted feet. I quickly put on my pants, belt, boots, gloves, and my beanie. My tail felt quite weird stuck in my pants. I ripped a small hole in the back of my underwear and pants. I felt awkward, but got use to it quickly.

I looked at the vent with my full strength, knowing what it can do, I felt new. I was a cat and human hybrid. I leaped to the vent like nothing. I felt around the edges and started pulling. It took a few seconds, but I got it off. I crawled through the vent with such speed and skill. I could suddenly smell so many different things, some horrid and different. I looked through the some vents and eventually found Catwoman.

She too was dressed in a hospital gown and strapped to a table. No one was in there with her so I started pushing on the vent and popped it off.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked me, "What are you doing here?" I ran to her side and started to get her out of the restraints.

"I'm here to get you out. I kinda have to." I told her in a rush. It was only a matter of time before the guards noticed something or Professor Strange awoke from whatever that stuff was that I injected into his neck.

"Well, that answers my second question, but I don't need your help. Stop." She told me as I freed her one hand. She picked it up and swung at me, but with my new skills I dodged it.

"Wow, your personality towards me sure has changed." I told her as I looked at the next restraint trying to undo it. She looked at me and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she just sat there puzzled. I looked up real quick at her face, still puzzled. She looked back at me and I quickly looked back down at the restraint. She smiled.

"I remember you. I'd know that beanie anywhere. You're that penguin goon," her smile turned into a frown, " I can't believe that you'd just hand me over to these monsters." She turned away from me.

"Um, if you didn't notice I'm trying to get you out of here. I tried to protect you, but one of my friends gave me up… well I thought he was my friend." I got the next restraint off and walked to her ankles. I stared at the restraint thinking to myself. I can't believe that Reggie would just turn me in like that. Especially after we had that real heart-to-heart. I mean Reggie of all people. I was filled with anger. I grabbed the shackle and tore it. I tore it right off. I breathed heavily and deeply.

"Wow. Handsome and strong, where do they find these guys, hmm?" She whispered to herself as she sat up. As she went up so did her hospital gown. It was quite short on her.

I closed my eyes blinking rapidly. She was a lady, Wyatt, just because you have changed physically does not mean that you have changed your manners as well. I walked over to the last restraint.

"Calm down there handsome, no need to get scared. I won't bite… well at least not yet." She told me in that very seductive voice of hers. She scooted down to the edge of the bed with her one ankle still stuck in the cuff. She leaned towards me. I stepped back and held my hand up.

"I don't know how close you would want to get to me," I told her and she kind of seemed sad like I had insulted her, "No believe me. Your extremely attractive, I mean very good looking, well umm… you ah…" I stuttered embarrassing myself with every noise I squealed.

"Calm down will yah? Just get me out of this last cuff and I'll… give you a little… reward." She told me as she leaned closer and closer almost off the chair with her leg still in the restraint. I averted my eyes to the floor and got a little light headed.

"Wow" I whispered as my hand dropped and my knees went weak. I fell to my knees, to the dirty tile floor.

"Yah okay there, stud?" she asked me, seeming legitimately interested. I stumbled back up to my feet.

"I, I think I'll be okay. That… that's never happened before." I gathered up my balance and felt something come over me. I stood up, with a new confidence. Something changed, I felt different, and my sight changed slightly. Everything seemed brighter. I walked over to Catwoman. I pulled the strap off like nothing. I looked into her eyes.

"Now… about my reward." I said quietly as I leaned in over her, slipping my hand up her leg.

"Oh my. What got into you?" she asked as she laid down on the hospital bed. I leaned over her and then realized what I was doing. I abruptly got off of her and backed away.

"Oh my gosh. This is not me. Oh dear lord… I am so sorry. Oh right, we need to go now." I told her as I went to the vent on the wall and grabbed it.

"Umm, are you alright? Let me try to get this straight, I thought you didn't want it, but then you did, and… now you don't want it again?" She struggled to explain it to herself.

"Yeah, well that wasn't exactly me, something came over me, and it's not you. I just don't know what happened to me, but we have to leave. I don't know how long Strange will be out." I tried telling her.

"Oh, okay. Just give me a second handsome." She told me as she stood up and strutted over to a chair in the corner. I found it that, that's where her outfit sat.

"Okay, just hurry. I don't know how long we have." I commanded her.

"Don't worry about me, good looking. Just take care of yourself. I can manage." She answered in that oh so seductive tone of hers.

I pulled the vent off the wall and hopped in it. It twisted and turned left and right. I finally found a way out of the building. It opened up to a dumpster. I hopped down and out, onto solid ground again. I wobbled for a second and then stopped to regain my strength. I opened my eyes to find that I was in Park Row. I walked down the alley to where the street was. I peered out to find some goons patrolling. I heard a plop into the trash and I turned around.

"Oh my, I was not expecting that at all. Vents aren't really my style anyway…" she continued, but I heard someone coming. I ran over to her and covered her mouth as I pushed her against the brick wall of the building. She pulled my hand off her mouth, "What are you doing?" she whispered to me. I pointed to the end of the alley where the goon walked by.

"Oh please! Those guys are nothing to be worried about." She explained to me.

"Well, I can't take them, especially now. I don't know what I could do quite frankly." I ended in my worried way of speaking.

"Actually that isn't a bad idea. You don't even know what you could do, now's your chance. You can't be that bad of a fighter, I mean you took me down." She explained to me.

"Yeah… Yeah I guess I did." I spoke all excited.

"Okay, don't get carried away, I mean you did catch me by surprise." She answered back shooting down my excitement. We both turned to the end of the alley. I strutted out with a new confidence, a new persona. All of my senses heightened and I knew that I could take these guys with my new DNA is what Professor Strange called it.

I didn't wait for them to notice me. I grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him down onto his back. I land a wicked right hook and he was out. It also helped that when he fell he hit his head.

From that I did a backflip and landed in front another soon-to-be victim. He threw a punch, but I grabbed it and kneed him in the stomach. He bent over in pain so I grabbed his head and I threw him back and smashed his head into the ground. He was out.

I spun around to find Catwoman with her lags around one guy and her hands around another's neck. They fell back onto their heads and Catwoman got up.

"Nice work. Now you know what you can do." She told me in that oh so seductive voice of hers.

"And now I know what you can do, like how you move. I never saw you bend like that before." I told her in my very own sexy voice of mine.

"Well I'm complex, I have many ways of moving." She responded.

"Well I'd like to get to know them." I told her as I sauntered over to her. My hands went to her waist and my lips moved to her's as her's moved to mine. We locked lips and I was blind to the world. I felt nothing but her soft lips against mine.

I realized what I was doing and jumped back. It had taken over again. It was like the opposite of me. It threw caution to the wind and went with it.

"Okay, what is up with you? Yah know what, I don't wanna know! When you figure it out, then maybe you could pay me a visit, but until then it was nice knowing you." She flipped. I guess you could only push her so far. I mean I guess I sort of was teasing her, but I didn't mean it. I really did like her, but by this I was pushing her away.

"Wait! I know that this isn't fair to you, but it isn't fair to me either. I don't know what this is, but I don't control it." I tried to tell her.

"So are you saying that you don't want me, that it's some alter ego that takes over? I used think that it was cute this side of you, but now not so much. Goodbye beanie boy" She said as she tossed her hand up and walked away from me.

"No, no it's just…" and she was gone, over the wall and on the roof. She didn't stop to listen, "You just get smarter and smarter don't cha, Wyatt?" I asked myself. Whatever this was Catwoman liked it, and I liked Catwoman so I needed to find out how to let it co-exist with the real me. It already sort of did it's just one was dominant over the other at times.

I climbed the wall, this was second nature to me now, and looked to see if I could find any trace of her, her direction, or where she lived, because I couldn't go see her now. She needs time to cool off and I need time to control whatever split personality I have right now.

I didn't see anything. I couldn't see her anywhere and found no trace of her. All I saw was a lot of buildings. Not too far away I could see Poison Ivy's Motel that she had come to occupy.

That's when it hit me. The easiest way to find Catwoman, get my name out, and work on this whole persona problem is to get myself involved. I decided that I would pay Ivy a little visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hopped from roof-to-roof, sometimes landing on the sides of buildings. This mean of transportation has become second nature for me. This was a great way for me to exercise my new abilities and to gain experience and practice for times when I would actually need to put these talents to use. This was especially good since I was soon to be encountering one of the most famous villainesses of all of Arkham, Poison Ivy.

I'm sure she wouldn't take me very seriously since I was a proclaiming myself as this new villain, this new power, and if she were to take me as an actual villain she would probably want me gone. Being a villain in here, in Arkham, is nothing to take lightly. Until I actually become a known villain, all I am is a weak yet potential threat.

If Ivy gets the chance I'm sure she will surely like to end my villainous streak that has yet to truly start. I mean this is my first step into villainy. I am doing it alone with no support or backup. Whatever happens to me will go unnoticed, I am of no significance to anyone… at least not yet.

I hope to move past this first step rather quickly, so I can move forth with Catwoman. I feel bad for what I did, but I also feel that she reacted rather thoughtlessly. She didn't take into consideration what I had been going through. I understand that this may be selfish thinking, but that is how I feel. With saying that I am willing to admit that I had been very selfish during that conversation between me and her, but I am also willing to move past that with her. I feel that her and I have a lot in common, besides our DNA.

Now, I had to get through to Ivy. I reached her Motel and saw three armed goons patrolling on this sort of porch branching out of the actual Motel. I wasn't too sure on how to approach this, but that's when I noticed that the floor was like chain-link. I'd be able to crawl under the floor unnoticed.

I didn't want to risk anything though so I clung under the floor and crawled. I would wait for a goon to be near the edge by himself and then I would strike. I simply yanked them over the edge and let them fall into the icy cold water. It took only a few minutes before I had all goons in the water. I made my way to the door. I had to break through a chained together gate, but with my new strength that was easy.

The place was lit well and it smelt very different. Then, I saw her, Poison Ivy. She sat in leaves and thick foliage. Lining the walls were huge spores.

"Who's there?" her voice hissed. I stepped closer, into the light. She looked shocked.

"Hello there." I said loosely. For some reason I felt very confident. Then again, I should be confident. I don't want any chance of doubt to sneak by me and reveal itself to her.

"Who are you?" her shock turned to confusion, "Or should I ask what are you?"

"That's not important. I've come to ask my own question," my voice went from friendly to hostile, "Where does Catwoman live?"

"Answer my question! Who and what are you?" she demanded as her voice echoed quite creepily.

"That's two questions." I replied.

"Just answer my question so I can dispose of you!" she yelled.

"Fine, I am Leopard, a new mastermind in Arkham. As you've noticed my physical differences, shows me what you pay attention to," I licked my lips in order to show confidence and maybe turn the tables, "Now answer my question or this carnivore will have to settle for a salad." I thought that last line was clever yet stupid. This was the impression I was making. So far I'm some experiment-gone-wrong, pun-making goof.

"Don't talk big with me, you mutated meat eater. Come closer and maybe I'll tell you." She spoke trying to change her attitude towards me acting all sweet like some exotic flower.

"Alright, but it's your funeral." I told her as walked forth into the jaws of this venus fly trap of a trick. I know she was going to try to pull something to end me fast. I walked until I was about three steps from her. She put her hand up.

"That's close enough. ' ." she told me slowly. Time passed and nothing was said. I have no patience.

"Okay that's it!" I had it. I went to pounce on her when I realized something was wrapped around my leg. Instantly, I went from upright to upside down.

"It's foolish minds like yours that makes me almost feel like doing this is unfair because I am obviously superior in this situation." She walked around with such sass poking her finger in my face so cocky. She went in front of me and lowered herself until she was eye level with me, "Aren't I?"

"Aren't you what?" I questioned.

"Aren't I superior?" she spat at me.

"That all depends." I told her.

"Depends on what?" she asked.

"My speedy inclination to change the odds of this very situation." I explained.

"Wait, what?" at that moment I grabbed both of her arms, twisted her around, and pulled her close to me.

"Who's superior now, hmmm?" I asked her as I pulled my legs out of this constricting vine and landed right in front of her, but I didn't let go of her. I dipped her as if we were doing the tango, "Now, if you don't mind you'll answer my question or risk becoming compost."

She seemed in total shock.

"She lives in an apartment near the courthouse." She told me quite haste fully.

"Thanks." I told her as I brought her back up.

"Spores!" she screamed as she pushed me back towards one. I heard groaning and out of the spores popped her zombie-fide goons. They glowed with a green haze that came out around them.

I was in a daze, watching all these plant-puppet-people pop out of their spores that I didn't realize the one behind me. It grabbed me on the shoulder and took me by surprise, but I came back from my daze instantly. I turned around and swung my leg low knocking the goon over. I back flipped in between to other goons, jumped up, and split kicked them in the head. I reached back grabbing another and tossed him at the goons in front of me. One left, and it charged at me. I brought my leg up under his chin and kicked him far back. His head landed in a spore, so I walked over and closed it on his head. I wiped my hands together and turned back to Ivy.

"Now, I thank you for giving me my information and the chance to prove myself as a rising power in Arkham." I told her as I made my way towards the entrance that I had come through.

"I see that now, but may I warn you," her voice dropped almost to a whisper, "come here again and I'll kill you."

I shook my head with a grin on my face, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I won't be back here for pleasurable visits, the only way I'll come back is for blood or business." I told her and with that I left her Motel.

I now had what I came for finally. Catwoman lived in an apartment near the courthouse. All I know is that the courthouse was Two-Face territory and I was no match for two guns now, so I decided I would be aware of where I was around there. I knew the general direction of which the courthouse was located. I never worked for Two-Face, only Penguin, so I had a limited knowledge of where everything was in Arkham.

I started towards where I thought the courthouse was. I was now ready to have my talk with Catwoman. I had to find her because she really knows what's going on, who has what, and how to get it from them.

I needed to upgrade my arsenal as well. Some kick butt moves and a pair of claws will only take you so far. I needed something that could turn the tables whenever I'm in dyer need of help. I'm sure that, if things work out between her and I, that she could easily help me get my paws on something interesting.

I leapt from building to building, roof-to-roof, one after the other until I finally reached the courthouse. I scanned the cityscape for any apartment looking building. Ivy didn't give me much to work with so I was at a loss here. I kept searching the horizon for any sign of Catwoman or anything that could lead me to her. I didn't see much, but I did notice two armed guards on a small roof near the courthouse. Maybe they knew where Catwoman lived, or if they could give some sort of information more then what I have now would help.

I leapt over and landed on the wall of the building. One was real close to me, but I couldn't see the other due to a barrel with a fire in it resting against a small water tower. The guard didn't notice me dangling off the edge so I seized the moment. I jumped up higher then him. When I came down I grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor. He started to yell right before he went out, but I heard the other guard.

"Hu," he walked over and then got frantic, "Alright, what's going on?!" He started to walk away from me so I crawled up over the side, kept crawling but kept low, I was right behind and about to make my move when he turned around to me. I jumped up onto him and pushed the gun away, but as I did it seemed to scrape me just barely on the arm.

"Hello there, I'm having a pretty weird day so I don't need you complicating things, okay. Now, tell me where Catwoman lives and then I'll decide if you should keep living." I certainly was in no mood for dilly-dallying. He just started to quiver a little bit, "Answer me!" I yelled.

"I ah I'm not sure," he murmured.

"Either you know or you don't know, now tell me which is it?!" I gradually raised my voice.

"She lives around here, real close. Over there I think," he squealed as he pointed in one direction.

"Thank you, your service is well appreciated." I told him with a wink as I got off of him. I was about to jump to the next roof and get on with my life when I heard him again.

"Thank you." He whispered to himself. I turned around.

"I wouldn't thank anyone quite yet," I told him as I sauntered back to him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him close to me, "The name's Leopard. I'm a new villain here. Spread the word, okay. Oh, and if I find out that you've been doing a poor job of it, I'll be back. Thanks." I waved as I leaped to the next building that he had told me to travel.

When I got to the edge of the building I saw a strange sort of cage over the whole roof part of the building and over the door. The cage doors were over in the front though. I walked on through. This had to be her place because there sat two cats by the door. One got up and rubbed itself against my leg.

"Catwoman, it's me Leopard," I waited for a response, but heard nothing, "Catwoman, are you still mad. Mad enough to not even talk to me come on." I waited again and heard nothing. I opened the door and no one was in here. I guess that explains why there was no answer.

I was about to leave when I saw something on the back of the door. It was a little note. It read…

_Dear Leopard, _

_You're probably wondering where your precious Catwoman is, and I have the answer. If you want her back you must first retrieve the rare flytrap in one of the exhibits of Penguin's museum. Don't worry about your Catwoman, she'll be fine, but I suggest you hurry if you want her back. It won't be my fault if something happens between her and some goon. It'd be a real pity. It'll be your fault if you take too long, I have little patience so if you take too long then your cat's nine lives will diminish rather quickly. Once you have the plant return here and then you will know where to bring it. Good luck. _

Ivy! It had to be her because who else here would want some stupid plant, and she was the only one who knew I was looking for Catwoman. Well if she thinks that I'd actually get it for her then she's got another thing coming. Oh yes, we'll see just how red she can get with rage because I already know that she's green with envy. She's just jealous that she doesn't have anyone to hold close, let alone someone as good as me. Ivy, you've crossed the line so I'm coming for one of the only reasons I said that I'd come for, for blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was blinded by rage! I can't wait to see her face when I tell her how stupid she truly is right before I depot this plant.

I leapt from building to building, practically flying through the air, since I was mad I used much more force. I was going faster too, sprinting on all fours. I was furious.

I didn't even try to examine the situation this time. I jumped off the building onto the outstretched porch. I punched two goons off like a mad man. The last one was shaking when I ran at him. I heard a bang right before my fist met his face, but I felt nothing. I jumped up, through the gate, and ripped the door off the hinges.

"Oh, Ivy, I'm back." I said very eerily and creepy. I saw her standing next to Catwoman, who was being held upside down, "You know how I said I wouldn't come back unless it was for blood or business, well I'll give you a hint why I'm back. It ain't for business!" I yelled to her, but she didn't seem fazed, neither did Catwoman. I was about to leap at her when she raised her finger at me.

"Take one inch closer and I'll kill your cat," she told me as she was the godfather, "I see that you don't have my plant. There's your first mistake."

"Okay, thanks for informing me on that. Now, let me tell you your first mistake, you messed with me, and that's not okay." I told her, but I didn't budge. I felt a pretty dizzy. Light headed too. I guess it was all the plant fumes in here.

"I wouldn't try anything, Mr. It doesn't seem like you're in fighting shape." She told me as she went and sat down on her plant throne.

"What do yah mean?" I questioned her.

"You've been shot, Leopard!" Catwoman yelled at me like it was my fault, "Look down!" I looked down and on the right side of my abs was a big bloody hole. I felt real dizzy now and things were starting to blur. It must have been from that bang that I heard, since I was so mad I didn't feel it.

"I've been shot," I whispered to myself, "Well that explains… why I ah," my words started to slur and everything was getting dark, "I think I'll… just take … ah secon-" and I passed out. Right before I blacked out I heard Catwoman yell my name (not my real name).

When I woke up, I found that my wound was bandaged. I didn't know who did it. I found myself being held up by vines that were wrapped around my wrists and ankles, just like when I was restrained to the table in Professor Strange's office.

I was against a wall staring at Catwoman who was in the same position, but on the other wall facing me. Ivy was lounging in her throne, but she noticed that I had awakened. She got up and walked over to me.

"Thank me for saving your life." It was a straight up command.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because if you died then I would have killed your precious Catwoman." She told me.

"Then why did you keep me alive?" I asked another.

"Because if you died then I'd have no one to retrieve my plant for me. I'd do it, but penguin has too many guns for me, you can just sneak by." She explained.

"So what you're saying is I'm better than you?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"No!" she yelled angrily.

"But you said that you can't handle it." I replied reinforcing my answer.

"Sure, but answer me this. If Your better than I then why are you captured and doing what I tell you?" she asked. I didn't answer, I just hung there in silence, "That's what I thought. Now, when I release you if you even make the slightest move towards Catwoman I will make sure that you feel the worst pain imaginable without dying."

"I think I've already felt that." I spat at her.

"Well if that's not bad enough, I'll make you watch Catwoman feel that pain." I opened my mouth to say something, but with that even my new confidence was humbled. That in itself would be the worst pain imaginable, to have to watch that. I let head fall and a frown grew upon my face.

The vines let my go and I looked to Catwoman who had not made the effort to look back at me. I stood there for a second and just watched her hang there. I felt horrible, already I was watching her suffer.

"I'm not gonna let her live for you to just stand there. Get going! Now!" Ivy yelled at me. I started to walk. The yelling startled Catwoman and she looked up at me, but I kept walking. I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. She sighed and dropped her head down again. I just walked out the door.

I had to get moving or risk Catwoman's life. That was a bet that I was not willing to gamble on. I leapt to the closest building and I was off.

I tried not to think about it, I tried to focus on getting the plant. I didn't want to think about what could possibly happen, but I couldn't help myself. All I kept hearing were screams from Catwoman. I'm just glad that for now, they were in my head and not real.

I was getting close to the museum. It would be just like old times… except I don't work for penguin, I'm sure everyone thinks I'm dead or still locked away, and, oh yeah, I'm some freakish leopard/human hybrid. Nothing major.

I was really close now. I leaped to the side of the museum and made my way to the roof. While on the roof I walked to the front and looked down. I saw the goons. I saw Manny and Reggie, and two more. I had to keep quiet or fight.

I tried to stay quiet as I crept down the wall. I was practically at the door when I heard, "Guys! Above the entrance! What is that?!" They had spotted me. I let out a sigh and dropped down.

"Alright, let's go. Step right up, step right up and meet my," I punched one dude straight in the face, "fist." Then they all charged. I heard the one behind me so when he was close enough I back flipped over him. Then I grabbed his head and smashed it on the floor, two down and two to go. This was too easy.

Manny came at me with a bat and swung. I grabbed before it hit me. I pulled it out of his hands and wacked him upside the head, three down and only Reggie was left.

I dropped the bat and turned to him. He looked actually scared.

"Hi, Reggie, do you remember me? I'm the used-to-be friend that you sold out. Maybe before I was afraid of you, but now not so much. You betrayed me!" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, I was just tryin' tah…" I cut him off.

"Save your own skin, that's all that you were tryin' to do, and that's all that you did, so now let's see how you try save your skin this time." I was angry. No, that's an understatement, I was furious. Filled to the brim with rage. I never kicked some one so hard before. I brought my foot up right under his chin. He flew up and when he came back down, before he hit the ground I kicked him again. He flew back. He was out cold. It felt good to let it out, all the anger.

The plant! I had to get the plant, focus! I walked through the front door and into the first main room. I went left and looked through those showcases, but found nothing. There has to be a big green showcase somewhere. I turned around and saw one with bugs in it so I figured it was worth a try. I went over and searched it and found nothing. I looked up and there it was, some weird plant with teeth, the definition of Ivy. I grabbed it and was on my way. I thought that this was way too easy to be true, but it turns out it actually was just easy.

I walked out the front door to find the goons still knocked out. I wasn't gonna hang around for them to wake up so I went on my way and hopped to the first building. I was about to jump to the next one when I heard feet land behind me.

I turned around to see something that my eyes couldn't believe. There standing was one the one and only, famous, Dark Knight.

"Batman." I whispered to myself in disbelief.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" he asked me in that oh so low voice of his.

"You know I could ask you the same thing, won't change much. Let's see the man behind the mask shall we, go ahead, and take it off. It'll be our little secret." I told him trying to lighten up the situation.

"Answer my question." He commanded.

"Okay then, I don't work for anybody." I told him with a smile. We stood there for a second in silence.

"I said answer my question. You only answered half of it." He spoke again a little more tense.

"Well, technically that was two questions, not half and half, but since you seem like a real cool guy I'll answer it. The name's Leopard," I told him with a grin. I couldn't let him know how I really felt which was scared of him and afraid of what would happen to Catwoman, "Listen, I really have to get going, but it was nice to meet you and hopefully we could hang out in the future. Bah bye now." I said as I turned to leave, but apparently this wouldn't fly with The Bat.

"Where are you bringing that plant?" he asked.

"Um, for being the world's greatest detective, you really are bad with putting two and two together. It's a weird plant where do you think I'm bringing it?" I asked him starting to get a little mad because I really had to get going.

"Ivy." He mumbled to himself.

"Bingo! Now goodbye." I told him, but he refused.

"Move and risk eating through a straw for the rest of your life." He threatened.

"Yah know what for a superhero you sure are pretty dark, but I don't have time for this I have to get this to Ivy like now so, toodles." I was starting to get pissed.

I leaped to the next building. I heard him land behind me. I didn't even wait, I turned and kicked him in the side of the head. I saw him go off the edge of the building, so I seized my opportunity and jumped. I was real close to Ivy's Motel, so I took another jump landed on the porch and ran inside.

"It's about time. I was in the middle of counting down Catwoman's nine lives." She told me. I saw Catwoman on the floor.

"Catwoman!," I turned and ran to her, "What did she do to you?"

Catwoman was scratched up, she had bumps on her bruises, and she just didn't look good. I picked her head up off the floor.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled at Ivy.

"Oh, come down. She'll live, at least I think so." She told me with a laugh.

"Leopard, what took you so long?" Catwoman asked me. She didn't sound as bad as she looked.

"It was nothing, just some goons, and Batman." I told her.

"Batman?" she exclaimed. At that very moment Batman came through the door. He looked at Catwoman and me and then at Ivy.

"What did you do to her?" he asked Ivy in an angry tone.

"She's fine." She told us with another laugh. Catwoman actually got to her feet now, but she struggled.

"You witch, I told you not to touch her, but since you didn't listen then oh well!" I raised the plant that she had wanted and tore the stem. I ripped it right in two. Ivy let out a horrific scream, "I watch Catwoman in pain, and you watch your stupid plant in pain. It's only fair." I told her.

"You idiot! You just cost Catwoman her life!" she yelled at me. A thorny plant was speeding towards Catwoman, but I couldn't let it happen. I jumped in front of it.

"Leopard!" Catwoman yelled. I fell to the floor. The plant's thorn came out of me. This was a lot worse than the gunshot wound. Catwoman came to my side right away.

"Have fun dealing with that! Don't worry it'll all be over soon. He'll be dead in less then ten minutes." She told us as she let out a major cackle. Batman ran over to Catwoman and I.

"Grab his legs, I'll get his arms. We need to get him out of here." Batman commanded. Catwoman didn't question it. They grabbed me and got me outside. The goons weren't there so we were safe.

"What do we do?! There are no doctors here!" Catwoman yelled as her eyes filled with tears.

"There is one. You stay with him, I'll bring Freeze here." Batman ran off.

"Stay with me okay. We're gonna get you help and you're gonna be fine, okay." She was in a panic. I brought my hand up to her face.

"Catwoman, it's all right. Before I met you, before I became this, I was afraid that I was gonna die and that no one would be there for me. That's not the case anymore, you're here and that's all that matters to me." I told her. Tears were coming down her face now.

"Don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine. Help is almost here." She told me. Her lip quivered and her eyes running like rivers.

"What if the help doesn't make it? What if they can't help me? Whatever happens I just want you to know that the best time in my life was whenever I was around you. You helped me so much. You helped me take out my first goon," we both let out a small laugh, "You made me not alone. I know you care for me and I know that I care for you." I explained to her.

"How? How do you know that you care about me?" she asked.

"Because whenever I was away from you, all I thought about was how to get back to you," I told her and tears came down her face again, "I love you." She was hesitant.

"I love you too," she told me and we kissed. For a second the whole world was gone. It was like for that moment I wasn't dying. We unlocked lips.

"Yah know, you never told me your name." I said.

"Selena. Selena Kyle," She told me with a smile, "What's yours?"

"Wyatt Fellin." I answered. Everything started to go. I couldn't really hear anymore. Everything was going dark. The last thing I saw was Batman and running over to me. The last thing I heard was Catwoman. The last thing I felt was Catwoman's love for me. I was gone.


End file.
